DMX-20 Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution
!! デュエマックス160ー & ー」 |Translation = Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution & Invasion~ |Gallery = DMX-20 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmx20 |Release = July 18th, 2015 |Next = DMX-21 Masters Chronicle Pack: Comic of Heroes |Previous = DMX-19 Super Rare 100% Pack |Block = Revolution }} Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution & Invasion~ is the 20th DMX set in the OCG. Details This set is created in order to allow new players access tournament worthy cards easier, and various kind of decks can be created by combining these cards. Some Basic Cards including Draw Sources such as Energy Stream and Aquan Jr.'s Delivery or Mana Acceleration such as Jasmine, Mist Faerie or Faerie Life were not included. Instead, cards suitable for beatdown strategies such as the Start Dash cycle were chosen. *Faerie Life had previously been reprinted in the DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!! booster pack. Similar to the CoroCoro Dogiragon 40 Card Deck, the cards in this set have Flavor Text that teaches the player how to play the game, as well as other tips (such as recommending the player to have at least 8 Shield Triggers in their deck). However, some cards have recycled flavor text from previous printings. On the left side of the Mana Number on some cards, the watermark for the Revolution or Invader races is included. This is to illustrate which deck the card should belong in. However, some cards such as Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash can be used in either sides deck. Powerful cards with Shield Trigger were reprinted, including DNA Spark, Ragnarok, the Clock, Death Gate, Gate of Hell, Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep and Moel, Love Sniper. Evolution Totem was also reprinted to search for evolution creatures. These cards have each received a Full Frame illustration. *This set features 68 cards, including; **21 No Rarity **13 Rares **18 Uncommons **16 Commons *This set contains the following: **160 playable cards, including 6 foil cards **A Storage Box (Can be sometimes difficult to close due to the box design) **A tutorial comic **A tutorial about the cards included in this set written by Chihiro Okitsune **2 Faction Cards; Revolutionary and Invader. The Revolutionary card is also a 2000 Due-Yen token. *6 cards receive new Full Frame artwork from each faction; These are: **Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep - Fire Revolutionary **DNA Spark - Light Revolutionary **Death Gate, Gate of Hell - Darkness Revolutionary **Ragnarok, the Clock - Water Invader **Moel, Love Sniper - Fire Invader **Evolution Totem - Nature Invader Contents of the tutorial comic The story starts with Katta and Lucifer teaching the basics of the game, then after Katta finishes teaching about Shield Triggers, Basara, Hakase, and Rambo arrives and beat Katta up in order to have him teach new tactics. Basara then duels Katta and sends out a few creatures to break his shields, only to have Katta send out Jigon, Revolution Dragon and destroy his creatures using it's Revolution ability. Then Basara sends out SA-Double, Super Lightning Sonic to give all of his creatures Speed Attacker and defeats Katta. After the revolution and invasion tutorials, Katta, Lucifer, Kojiro, Basara, Rambo and Hakase teach the player how to use the foil cards of this set, After that, each character claims their trump cards are the best and fights each other. Finally the fight stops and Katta says the parting word of the comic. New Cards It introduces 12 new cards: *Star Lead, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Dice Dice, Super Eureka *Girangira, Demon Dragon King *Jigon, Revolution Dragon *SA-Double, Super Lightning Sonic *Foxree, Super Beast Army *Talu, Magic Ball *Cyclone, Eureka *Giran, Dark Armor *Single, Lightning Sonic *Gogo Jigocchi *Fox, Beast Army Contents (Cards with a ◎ icon have a Full Frame Art) No Rarity *1x (1/68) Star Lead, Lord of Dragon Spirits *1x (2/68) Dice Dice, Super Eureka *1x (3/68) Girangira, Demon Dragon King *1x (4/68) Jigon, Revolution Dragon *1x (5/68) SA-Double, Super Lightning Sonic *1x (6/68) Foxree, Super Beast Army *2x (7/68) Truename Baulion *2x (8/68) Valhait, Lucky Dragon Elemental *4x (9/68) Talu, Magic Ball *4x (10/68) Cyclone, Eureka *1x (11/68) Ganaldonal, Wrath Demon Dragon *4x (12/68) Giran, Dark Armor *2x (13/68) Zabi Barrel, Western Doll *2x (14/68) Bone Dance Charger *1x (15/68) Muteki Batoragon *1x (16/68) Codename Valkyrie Ragon *2x (17/68) Bakuadorgan, Passion Dragon *4x (18/68) Single, Lightning Sonic *4x (19/68) Gogo Jigocchi *1x (20/68) Berserk, Sanctuary Odin *4x (21/68) Fox, Beast Army *4x (22/68) Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental *2x (23/68) DNA Spark ◎ *4x (24/68) Heaven's Gate *1x (25/68) Bg Newton Custom Panzer, Dragment Symbol *4x (26/68) Aqua Surfer *2x (27/68) Ragnarok, the Clock ◎ *2x (28/68) Death Gate, Gate of Hell ◎ *4x (29/68) Terror Pit *2x (30/68) Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord *2x (31/68) Tenshukaku, Dragon King Keep ◎ *2x (32/68) Princess Cub, the Crusher *2x (33/68) Evolution Totem ◎ *4x (34/68) Natural Snare *2x (35/68) HEIKE Double Cross, Spirit of Gaga *1x (36/68) Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *2x (37/68) Denebumongo, Excess Wings *4x (38/68) Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings *2x (39/68) Lucky Ball *2x (40/68) Aqua Super Emeral *2x (41/68) Aqua Evoluter *2x (42/68) Death March, Reaper Puppeteer *2x (43/68) Yata Izuna, Eight-Headed Parasite *2x (44/68) Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian *2x (45/68) Cocco Docco *4x (46/68) Locomotiver *2x (47/68) Moel, Love Sniper ◎ *2x (48/68) Falcon Bomber, Rocket Dash *2x (49/68) Cocco Lupia *2x (50/68) Volcano Charger *1x (51/68) Ida, the Great Enigma *2x (52/68) Eggsaura, Nourishing Egg *2x (53/68) Trois Charger *4x (54/68) Box, Invader *1x (55/68) Aqua Hulcus *2x (56/68) Kuragen *4x (57/68) Mypad, Start Dash *1x (58/68) Spiral Gate *2x (59/68) Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet *4x (60/68) Talbot, Sonic *2x (61/68) Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore *2x (62/68) Onikirimaru *4x (63/68) Kooc Pollon *2x (64/68) Meteor Charger *3x (65/68) Ajarashi, Invader *2x (66/68) Bronze-Arm Tribe *4x (67/68) Kerasas, Start Dash *4x (68/68) Hearty Cap'n Polligon Gallery Trivia *Due to its other limited printings, Ragnarok, the Clock was seen as a particular important inclusion in this product. *Valhait, Lucky Dragon Elemental and Berserk, Sanctuary Odin do not have foil. *All new evolution creatures in this set are foil cards. *Muteki Batoragon was printed with a Gaial Command Dragon race instead of Mega Command Dragon despite the nomenclature, but it was decided to be a Gaial Command Dragon. *As Water and Nature didn't appear as a Duema Start Deck, Mypad, Start Dash and Kerasas, Start Dash were reprinted here instead. Kerasas also has a Designer's Combo with Fox, Beast Army and Foxree, Super Beast Army. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Reprint Set Category:Deck Builder